Zenigata's Moral Dilemma Plus Translatorization!
by Intoxicated Gnu
Summary: Pure Stupidity - Zenigata's not harsh enough on Lupin, they say. Except in the translatorized version, they're talking about hardware and parties...


This is my actual first fanfic. I don't know why I've yet to post it.  
You know, I've started thinking that I write too many manlove parodies, and then I realize I always kind of did... albeit without actually writing about dudes in relationships. Meh.

Okay, so like, Lupin was on a heist with Jigen, to steal the Magical Diamond of Stuff containing the power of Strawberry Love. If Lupin could like ttli give the power of Stawberry Love to Fugiko, she would like.. be like, happy and stuff.

Okay, so like, this is where Zanigata comes in. He's all like "OMG LUPIN! U TTLI CANT HAVE THAT, AND STUFF!!!!", and Lupin's like "LOLZ POPZ U TTLI CANT CATCH ME CUZ IM LIKE TTLI SEXI", and Zenigata knew Lupin had beaten him. Then he went away.

"ZENIGATA! IM REALLY ANGRY AND STUFF AT YOU NOT CATCHING LUPIN CAZ U SUCK!!" whispered the chief police dude of wherever Zenigata was. "But like, chief," Zenigata said crying "its ttli not my fault, Lupin's right, he's just too sexy..". "You're not trying hard enough!" yelled the dude "You need to use more force, it's the only way we will catch him!" and stuff. "But chief dude, it's like a thing that we don't like kill eachother and stuff" Zanigata said. "Just do it!" said the chief dude "Or you can't be an Inspector guy anymore!". Zenigata walked home thinking deeply about what the chief said.

Zenigata got home and thumped down on his bed. He cried like a little bitch just thinking of hurting another. He didn't want to hurt Lupin, just catch him. So like then he started having all those little whiny fights with himself like "Lupin is my enemy, and besides, I don't want to lose my job" "But evil people are what you're against, you're all for like, justice, and stuff" "ongz you're right, but now that he has the power of strawvberry love, I need to do something" "omg, your rait, but like.. morals and stuff."

Zenigata worried himself to sleep, and you should feel bad for him cause he's going through a tough time and stuff.

"Jigen," Lupin said back at wherever their hideout was. "What?" Jigen said back.

"I found the next thing we need to steal. There's a stash of Lupin yaoi doujinshi listed on ebay, some stuff on deviantart, and a whole bunch of other places. We need to steal it cause like, we can't have people reading fanfics and stuff where we're out of character!"

"OMG you're right, Lupin!" yelled Jigen. "I'm the only one that can read them!"

So, Jigen and Lupin were on their way to the internetz. And like, Fujiko and Goemon aren't in it, cause they're not as sexy.. Well Goemon's like even more sexy kind of, so he should be in a sexier story, rait? So like, Zenigata knew, cause he had magical gypsy powers, and he was off to pursue him.

So like, when Zenigata got to , he saw Jigen and Lupin loading around a whole bunch of fanfics and art and stuffs. Jigen ran, and one felled to the gound. Zenigata thought it was hot, but he knew he had to catch Lupin. "Zenigata!" yelled Lupin, wondering why Jigen just left him there, and why he didn't run away as well.

"I've got you now!" Zenigata said. "ORLY?" said Lupin, confident as ever. "YARLY" said Zenigata, knowing he would have to make a tough choice.

Zenigata stood there, with a drop of sweat running down his face, all in a moral fight with himself and stuff. "Pops?" Lupin said. "Are you okay? You shouldn't like catch a cold or anything, cause you're the hot older determined male of the show". "You're right," said Zenigata, still nervous, but knowing he totally had to do something for his fans.

"Okay, I guess you're fine now. Bye!" Lupin yelled running away. Just then, Lupin got his foot stuck on some gum on the ground. Zenigata knew this was his only chance. He pulled out his gun and hesitated to shoot. He knew he couldn't forgive himself and all that whiny stuff if he killed Lupin, but he himself would die if he lost his job.

He pulled the trigger, stunned and all looking surprised and scared and shocked and stuff as the bullet totally went slow-motion. Lupin could have gotten away in the time it took Zenigata to "think", but he didn't for no apparent reason. Then, the bullet hit Lupin and he died.

Zenigata thought it was cool. "AHAHAHAHAA," he said, and stuff. Then he went out and killed lots more people. And it was really cool.

The End

**But as a bonus... TRANSLATOR-IZED!!!!! **

Okay, so that, as the lupine on the burglary with Jigen, to fly in the magical diamonds hardware, the power of love, of the strawberry. When the lupine ttli there could hold, the strength of love to Stawberry Fugiko them. Love. His, as a happy and hardware.

Well, so too, or c'où Zanigata come inside. It's just like LUPINE OMG! INCLINEZ TTLI AND THEY HAVE THE MATERIAL! ! ! COMPLETION OF! And lupines as "LOLZ POPZ TTLI M'ATTRAPEZ SLANTINGLY YOU LIKE IN CUZ TTLI SEXI Zenigata and clean up the lupine that he was beaten. Then it is gone.

"ZENIGATA! VERÄRGERTES REALLY IN THE MATERIALS AND NOT FOR THEM TO THE NO ATTRAPE LUPINE CAZ SAUGT! ! Whispered politiekerel the most important, where Zenigata. The "but how, CHEF," cry the above ttli Zenigata is not my fault, the right lupine, it is only sexy. You can believe is not strong enough! The type cried, "you have more power, it is the only way forward! Verfängt and hardware. "But the nature of the primary, there are, as something that we do not love eachother the above deads and no Zanigata meet. Do they only! "Type is the most important may be said, if you have more than nature not by the Inspector! . Zenigata has to accommodate the thought deeply about what the manager said.

Zenigata got the house and beat on his bed. He cried like a little Bitch think only of others. He does not want Lupine not hurt, only to catch. This way, when he started all this about whiny fight with itself, as the Lupine "are my enemy, and, by the way, I will not lose my work but are, what you are, the people are angry you everything at the same , judges, and the ongz material, "you are right, but now is the energy of love strawvberry has, I have to do something omg", it would, however As morale and hardware.

Zenigata this happened worried sleep, and for him because of the discovery that it be a time of hard disk and a material.

"Jigen, where they were called lupine." What? , Jigen above.

"I was the next thing that we have to check the rods. It has a buffer memory of the yaoidoujinshi lupine, which is listed on ebay, what material on the deviantart, and a whole group of other places. We must find the cause fly even possible that we were that no person who has read the material and where we fanfics character! If

The "OMG, you are correct, lupines! Jigen screamed. "I am a party, which they can read!

So, lupine and Jigen its kind in the internetz. And how Goemon and Fujiko is in the process of not cause are not sexy. Goemon well like the way more and more sexy, so he has a charming fairy tale lake must be? In this way, as Zenigata knew that he was due to the gitanes magical powers, and he had gone around him.

In this way and in Zenigata , he received Jigen, and the charge of Lupine is a whole group of fanfics and art and hardware. Jigen worked, and it has gound shot. Zenigata thought it was hot, but he knew that he had Lupine the hook. "Zenigata! Lupine yelled, for which there were only curious Jigen, and what it is not gone.

"I have you now! Zenigata above. "ORLY? Lupine above, certainly as never before. "YARLY Zenigata above it is a difficult decision in weet.

Zenigata were even with a drop of sweat that has his face, all in a moral struggle with itself and materials reduced. Coup "? Lupine above. Are you OK? YOU or as a matrix should be in trouble or whatever, of the causes is that the oldest hot have found the man of the exhibition. "You are right, still nervously above, but the amounts Zenigata had to do something for its ventilation weet.

OK, "assume that you are now very good. Adieu! The lupine screamed far-reaching. Only then, the Lupine got his foot on what pieces will disappear on the spot. Zenigata knew that it was just luck. He moved his pistol and hesitated. He did not, and all those whiny him the material could be forgiven if he killed the lupine, but which even he if he lost his job.

He drew the tripping, overwhelmed and surprised everyone, and that is frightened and horrified glances and hardware, as the ball went completely idle. The lupine could me in the time that the "Zenigata took believe in him, but for some reason not clear. Then lupine and ball, which he died.

Zenigata has thought of "AHAHAHAHAA, said, and the material was cold. Then he went and killed more people by the parties. And he was really cold.


End file.
